


Say It Again

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Erica comes up with a plan to break Stiles.





	Say It Again

Stiles dragged his feet through the door, dropping his bag by the small table in the hallway and nudging the front door shut behind himself. He raked his fingers back through his hair as he stepped into the living room.

He froze, his eyes growing wide as he looked around the room, taking everything in.

“Welcome home, babe,” Derek said with a mischievous smile.

He was laying back on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table. He was dressed in a dark green Henley—one of Stiles’ favourites—and a pair of jeans, but Stiles’ eyes were drawn to the black boots he wore; the heels covered in silver studs and spikes that seemed to change colour as they caught the light.

Erica sat beside him, her knees folded under her and a wine glass full of tea in her hand.

Stiles swallowed hard, his eyes darting around the room.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“It’d be easier to list what isn’t wrong,” Stiles muttered. “You moved everything.”

“I thought a little change would be nice.”

Stiles nodded slowly. He pursed his lips, his mouth drawn into a thin line as he bit his tongue.

“I think it’s nice like this,” Erica said with a sweet smile.

“Mm-hmm,” Stiles hummed, shifting from one foot to another.

“What’s so wrong about this?” Erica asked.

Stiles knew she was baiting him for a response, and he was too tired to stop himself. “For starters, the TV is in front of the window. You won’t be able to see the screen if you’re looking at the glare—especially when the sun sets.”

“But we get to see the sunset this way,” Derek pointed out.

“You’ve put magazines and books on the mantle—the books I can understand, they can stack, but the magazines are just falling off. Meanwhile, the photos are on the coffee table where they’re bound to get knocked over or damaged,” Stiles continued, his agitation growing. “The arm chairs are facing the TV instead of the couch which means we can’t sit together if we want to watch the tv without turning our heads. The grey cushions from the couch are on the arm chairs and the blue cushions from the arm chairs are on the couch. You’re drinking tea out of a wine glass—not a mug—and my boyfriend is wearing boots that make him look like he’s going hiking with Madonna.”

A smile lifted Erica’s lips. She lifted the wine glass to her lips and downed the last of her tea before standing up.

“My work here is done,” she said triumphantly. She made her way over to Stiles’ side, kissing his cheek before taking the empty wine glass into the kitchen.

“What work?” Stiles called after her.

She didn’t answer. When she came back, she smiled at him, said a quiet goodbye, grabbed her coat, and left.

Stiles watched her leave, his lips moving around unspoken words as he tried to make sense of what happened.

He heard Derek move and turned to watch him stand up and walk over to Stiles’ side.

“Say that again,” he said softly.

“Your boots look like you’re planning to go hiking with Madonna,” Stiles said bluntly.

“No,” Derek whispered, a soft smile playing across his lips as he sauntered towards Stiles. “That’s not what you said.”

“That is what I said,” Stiles argued.

Derek shook his head, taking a step closer until he was only inches away from Stiles. “No, it’s not. That’s paraphrasing.” His voice was soft and tender, a small plea hidden behind his smile as he said, “Say it again, the way you said it the first time.”

“I said my boyfriend is wearing boots that make it look like he’s going hiking with Madonna.”

“One more time,” Derek said, taking another step closer.

Stiles finally caught on. He bowed his head, a smile lighting up his face as he chuckled. He took a step towards Derek, running his hands up the man’s chest and looping them around his neck. He brought his lips close to Derek’s as he whispered, “You are my boyfriend.”

“God, I love hearing you say that,” Derek purred as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in closer. He brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

Stiles pulled back. His hands shook as he pointed towards the living room. “That—”

“I know,” Derek said softly. He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “I’ll put it all back the way it was in the morning,” he promised, gently tracing circles across his hand with the ball of his thumb. “I took photos to make sure I’d get it right.

Stiles bit into his lip as he fought his smile. He hung his head as he laughed. He looked up at Derek through his lashes, smiling sweetly as he leant forward and tenderly kissed him. “You’re the best—and the worst—boyfriend ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
